Moryl Blackghost (TBFM)
Moryl Blackghost é o protagonista de The Blazing Flame-Man e personagem secundário de The Amazing Spider-Wikian. História Antes de The Blazing Flame-Man Moryl nasceu de sua mãe, Tess Silver em Bright Star, os dois foram para Wikia, após serem abandonados pelo pai de Moryl, que havia trabalho para fazer em um país desconhecido, porém nunca retornou. Ao fazer 2 anos, Tess conhece Alex Gonelver, um engenheiro da cidade de Wikia. Após Tess e Alex se casarem, eles conseguem uma casa em Bright Star, abandonando Wikia. Chegando á seus 4 anos, o garoto começou a desenhar, jogar e usar o computador. Finalmente em seus 6 anos de idade, ele entrou para escola, conseguiu um gato de estimação nomeado Fluffy, ele começou a pensar em como seria cozinhar e começou a ser ensinado por sua mãe em como cozinhar. 9 anos, ele estreou trabalhando com seu pai, cuidando de obras em Wikia, ainda morando em Bright Star. Após a trágica morte de Fluffy por ataques câninos, o menino nunca mais foi o mesmo, ficando deprimido e triste com a vida, deixando de trabalhar com seu pai e começando a ficar mais tempo no computador. Chegando aos 12 anos, ele começou a ficar feliz novamente, jogando bastante e ficando com seu próprio computador 16 horas por dia. Ele ganhou outro gato de estimação chamado de Maurice, e a família se muda para um apartamento da cidade, para não ter que sofrer a morte de seu felino novamente. Vigilante e Abandonado Ao chegar nos 14 anos, ele começou a assistir filmes de superheróis e ler quadrinhos, quando ele começou a ter a idéia de se tornar um vigilante. Ele se equipou com roupas policiais que comprou pela internet, e após colocar uma máscara na cabeça, ele tentou ser um vigilante, mas entrou em coma após bater sua cabeça em uma rocha. Ele é abandonado por seu pai e mãe, e acorda novamente com 15 anos, voltando para seu apartamento, sozinho com Maurice, nada mais. The Blazing Flame-Man 5 meses após o seu retorno do coma, o garoto está agora mais responsável, e cuidando direitinho da casa. Cuidando do gato por 6 horas do dia, trabalhando por mais 6 horas, cuidando de suas necessidades por 4 horas do dia e ficava as horas restantes no computador, se comunicando com amigos na internet. Em um certo dia, ele começou a trabalhar de segurança noturno na WTech, porém foi despedido no mesmo dia por destruir um vulcão radiótivo que estava sendo construído para criar soldados com habilidades de atirar fogo e voar. Após acordar no hospital depois do acidente, seu cabelo arrepia e fica loiro, deixando uma pequena parte do seu cabelo antigo sobrando. Ele descobre que recebeu super poderes de fogo, podendo voar e controlar fogo apartir de suas mãos e controle cerebral. Ele conhece Paul White, um garoto de 12 anos que sonha em se tornar um superherói, após conversar com o garoto, ele cria um traje vermelho e amarelo, inspirado em um superherói dos quadrinhos que ele e vários outros fãs conheciam como "Flame-Man". Rápidamente, o adolescente se torna o novo Flame-Man. Obs: A história do personagem ainda não está completa, ela será atualizada com novos episódios da série sendo lançados. Poderes e Habilidades *Controlar o Fogo *Voar Parafernalia *Traje de Flame-Man Filmes The Amazing Spider-Wikian 3: Flama de Interrogação (2016) Será introduzido no filme com um ator desconhecido. Jogos The Amazing Spider-Wikian: Web of the Spider Como dito por Doctor W, Moryl será jogável como um personagem desbloqueado após derrotar Waterfall em Bright Star. Galeria The Blazing Flame-Man - Techno v1.png|Na titlecard de O Ataque de Techno Flame-Man MT (Ainda parece o principe chiclete hue).png|Uma antiga artwork de como ele seria Flame-Man Poster.png|A primeira aparição do personagem de todas; Flame-Man|link=Flame-Man Flame-Man's Death.png|A antiga idéia de Doctor W de matar o personagem, a idéia foi cancelada Flame-Man Adventures in Elmore (2014).png|Sua versão não-canônica em Flame-Man: Adventures in Elmore (2014) Flame-Man Flame of Darkness (Xbox One).png|Um antigo jogo não canônico, inspirado no filme não canônico Moryl Blackghost (Flame-Man).png Moryl Blackghost (Flame-Man) Artwork Pose.png|Sua artwork Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Heróis Categoria:Personagens de The Blazing Flame-Man Categoria:Poderes de Fogo Categoria:Flame-Man Categoria:Episódios de The Blazing Flame-Man Categoria:Episódios de The Amazing Spider-Wikian Categoria:Séries de Doctor W Categoria:Váriações Originais